


ד"ר אגנס דיוויס פולסיפר

by Angel_of_indulgence



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Play Pretend, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Wings, pretend hurt/comfort, the soft warm hug from Aziraphale that we all need, well he is not but he is good with this one kid
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_indulgence/pseuds/Angel_of_indulgence
Summary: ד"ר אגנס דיוויס פולסיפר הייתה רופאה חשובה מאוד בבית החולים המתקדם ביותר בלונדון, חרף היותה בת חמש בלבד.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ד"ר אגנס דיוויס פולסיפר

ד"ר אגנס דיוויס פולסיפר הייתה רופאה חשובה מאוד בבית החולים המתקדם ביותר בלונדון, חרף היותה בת חמש בלבד.

הייתה לה מזוודה לבנה עם מכונה שמדפיסה תורים על נייר אמיתי (אבל ממוחזר כי זה מה שאימא הרשתה לה), היה לה סטטו... סטטיסק... הזה ששמים באוזניים ומצמידים לחזה ולגב ולבטן כדי לשמוע את הלב ואת הריאות ואת כל מה שקורה בפנים. היה לה מזרק פלסטיק שהבובות שלה פחדו ממנו מאוד ואבא לימד אותה איך להרגיע אותן, מה שלא היה קשור בכלל לעובדה שאגנס צרחה ובכתה מרוב פחד לפני כל חיסון. היה לה מד לחץ דם שהיא אהבה להדביק אותו עם הסקוטץ' וללחוץ עליו חזק ולראות את המחוג מסתובב וחוזר למקום, היה לה מכשיר שמציצים דרכו לתוך האוזניים והיה לה בקבוק פלסטיק קטן וריק עם צלב שהיה תרופה להכל, משפשוף בברך ועד להצטננות.

היה לה גם מתמחה צעיר ונאה, סטודנט מבטיח שהלך אחריה לכל מקום ועזר לה לאבחן את המטופלים ולהתאים לכל דובון ובובה תרופה שמתאימה למצבם – על פי המחקרים המבריקים שלה, כמובן, שהתפרסמו בכל כתבי העת הרפואיים הכי נחשבים. המתמחה נשבע לרופאה בהן צדק שהוא קרא כל מילה מהספרים והמאמרים שלה, הקשיב לכל מילה מההרצאות שלה בעיניים נוצצות ושזה כבוד גדול עבורו לעבוד עם מי שהייתה ההשראה שלו.

לאגנס לא היה מושג מה כל זה אומר אבל היא הנהנה בידענות למרות זאת.

התפקיד העיקרי של המתמחה, שבשבילו למד רפואה במשך שנים רבות, היה לגרש שוב ושוב את אימא ואבא שהגיעו מדי פעם להזכיר לה ששעת השינה שלה עברה כבר מזמן, לשאול אם היא לא עייפה, ואם המתמחה שלה לא רוצה לחזור לשוחח עם המבוגרים בסלון.

"בואי ד"ר פולסיפר," אמר המתמחה אחרי הפעם המיליון ואחד שבה אבא הגיע ואמר לה שוב שממש כדאי לה ללכת לישון ושמר קרואולי בטח כבר עייף מהמשחקים שלה (עניין שזכה להכחשות נחרצות), "הגיע הזמן לסבב מטופלים."

היא לא ראתה אותו מוריד מעט את משקפי השמש שתמיד חבש וקורץ אל אביה כאשר נפנתה לסלון עם המזוודה הקטנה עם המזרק ומד לחץ הדם וכל השאר.

"אני חושב שאימא צריכה להיות ראשונה." אמר המתמחה כשהרופאה הקטנה הדפיסה באדיבות במכונה שלה את מספרי התורים והתכוננה לחלק אותם בין המבוגרים שישבו בסלון, שוחחו וצחקו.

לאימא, מסתבר, הייתה דלקת אוזניים.

"בדיוק כמו שהייתה לך לפני חודש, את זוכרת?"

אגנס הנהנה למרות שזכרה את המאורע באופן מעורפל בהרבה מאימא שלה, שקמה אליה באותו לילה כמעט שלוש פעמים בשעה, בנוסף להנקות של פרספונה, אחותה התינוקת (קרואולי, שהיה הסנדק שלה, הציע את השם). אגנס הציצה באוזניים של אימא בעזרת המכשיר, ואז טפטפה לתוכן במיומנות כמה טיפות מבקבוק תרופת-הפלא.

אבא אמר שיש לו "כאב ראש זוועתי". המתמחה, בהסתמך על המאמר המצוין של ד"ר דיוויס פולסיפר הצעירה בכתב העת היוקרתי, הציע שהטיפול הטוב ביותר יהיה שאגנס תנקה לו את המשקפיים במטלית הקטנה – היא תמיד אהבה לעשות את זה.

מדאם טרייסי פיתחה דלקת עיניים אחרי שהיא הכניסה לעצמה בטעות את מברשת האיפור ישר לעין וקיבלה טיפות כמו אימא.

שאדוול מלמל משהו על זה שהוא בריא כמו שור אבל התרצה לבסוף לאחר שידולים רבים מהמבוגרים האחרים והחליט "ללמד את הילדה משהו שימושי". הוא אמר לה שהכתף שלו פרוקה ולימד אותה איזו תנועה עושים כדי להחזיר אותה למקום.

מפרק היד של אדם כאב בגלל שהוא למד הרבה ועבד מול המחשב שעות ארוכות - הוא קיבל נשיקה ופלסטר דמיוני ("שקוף כל כך שאף אחד לא יכול לראות אותו" הבטיחה לו אגנס שלא אהבה לשים פלסטרים שרואים) ופפר נזקקה לעיסוי בגב, מכיוון שהיה לה אימון קורע במיוחד עם הנבחרת ממש לפני החג.

עבודה של רופא היא עבודה קשה מאוד; לכן כשהגיעה אגנס דיוויס פולסיפר אל המטופל האחרון שלה היא כבר פיהקה ושפשפה את עיניה באגרופים קטנים ועייפים. הילוכה היה מתנדנד כשל ברווז, או של ילדה בת חמש שנשארה ערה הרבה אחרי שעת השינה שלה וגם לא נחה בצהריים. אבל ההצגה, או יותר נכון המשחק, חייב להימשך.

"הו, שלום לך ד"ר פולסיפר." אזירפאל חייך אליה בחיבה, "אני כל כך שמח שבאת."

"מה הבעיה, דוד פל?"

"הבטן שלי כואבת נורא." הוא אמר והדגיש את דברים בהנחת יד על בטנו העלגלה. "מדאם טרייסי היא מבשלת חסרת רחמים ואני מוכן להישבע שבכל שנה עוגיות חג המולד של אבא שלך נעשות טעימות יותר..."

מדאם טרייסי והמלאך החליפו חיוכים, והאישה המבוגרת הסמיקה קלות.

"אה, אני יודע בדיוק מה התרופה לזה, ד"ר פ." אמר המתמחה בחיוך שדוני, "קראתי את זה בספר שלך. מה שהוא צריך כוס תה חמה וטובה, וחיבוק. אני צודק?"

ד"ר אגנס דיוויס פולסיפר שקלה זאת לכמה רגעים, ואז הנהנה בהתלהבות וצחקה כשהמתמחה הרים אותה באוויר והניח אותה בחיקו של מר פל. מר פל היה הסנדק שלה ובעל החיק הנוח ביותר מבין כל המבוגרים סביבה, כולל אימא ומדאם טרייסי.

חלקנו יכנו זאת רמאות, מכיוון שבמישור שמיימי כלשהו עטפו את אגנס בחיבוק גם זוג כנפיים גדולות, חמימות, עם נוצות רכות מתוצרת גן עדן, אבל מה שבני האדם לא יודעים… ובכן, אזירפאל לא קרא לזה רמאות, מכיוון שזו לא הייתה תחרות. כמעט. הוא ערסל אותה מיד כמו שאימא ואבא ערסלו את אחותה התינוקת, בלי להגיד לה שהיא כבר ילדה גדולה ושהיא כבדה מדי, שזה לא נוח ולא מתאים.

בכלל, מר קרואולי ומר פל מעולם לא התלוננו כשהיא טיפסה עליהם התיישבה בחיקם או קפצה עליהם. הם לא היו עסוקים מדי, הם תמיד יכלו לשבת על הרצפה ולשחק איתה והיא תמיד יכלה לאכול גלידה ושוקולד בזמן שהיא יושבת עליהם - היא קיבלה עידוד לכך. אפילו למר פל, שהקפיד מאוד על הבגדים שלו בדרך כלל לא היה אכפת אם היא לכלכה קצת את החולצות שלו; אחר כך הוא תמיד היה הולך לחדר האמבטיה לרגע, וחוזר עם חליפה נקייה כמו חדשה. הוא אמר לאגנס שזה קסם, אבל אימא שלה נזפה בו והסבירה לה שהוא משתמש בהרבה סבון ומים חמים, ואולי במייבש השיער שלה.

אגנס ידעה, עמוק בליבה, שלמרות שהיא בלי ספק של אימא ואבא, היא תמיד תהיה גם קצת הילדה הקטנה של מר קרואולי ומר פל.

עתה זרועותיו הבטוחות של מר פל נכרכו סביב אגנס, מאמצות אותה אל החמימות הרכה והמרגיעה של גופו, ראשה נח על חזהו. היא שמעה את המתמחה שלה ממלא מים בקומקום ואת שקשוק הספלים מהמטבח, ונזכרה בחובותיה כרופאה. היא החלה ללטף את הבטן הכואבת במעגלים קטנים.

"יותר טוב?" היא שאלה, לחיה אדומה וחמימה כנגד הבד הבהיר של אפודתו.

"כמעט. תמשיכי עוד קצת." הוא אמר, מלטף את שערותיה באצבעותיו כאילו הייתה חתלתולה; זה היה משחק נוסף שהם שיחקו לפעמים - אגנס הייתה גור חתולים שמר פל מצא בגשם ולקח אותו אליו לחנות הספרים, שם היא התכרבלה ליד האח עד שנהיה לה חם, קיבלה חלב מבקבוק (את החלק הזה היא הכי אהבה מאז שנולדה אחותה התינוקת) ואז היא ארבה מאחורי המדפים ושרטה לקוחות מעצבנים שניסו לקנות את המהדורות המיוחדות. כל הלקוחות הללו גולמו בהצלחה על ידי מר קרואולי. היה לו קול מיוחד ותלבושת תואמת לכל אחד מהם. זה היה עוד משהו שהיא אהבה אצל מר קרואולי ומר פל - הם מילאו את כל התפקידים שהיא רוצה והיו מוצלחים מאוד בהעמדת פנים.

הנשימות של אזירפאל נעשו איטיות יותר, ונשימותיה של אגנס האטו יחד איתן. הוא זמזם נעימה עתיקה ומלודית בטון שקט מאוד שכמעט ולא נשמע מעל השיחות של המבוגרים, אבל הצליל עטף את אגנס כמו שמיכה.

כשקרואולי שב עם כוס תה מהמטבח הייתה הרופאה שקועה בשינה בזרועותיו של שומר השער המזרחי של גן העדן, אשר החזיק אותה והביט בה כאילו הייתה ערימה של מהדורות ראשונות יקרות במיוחד. לאור המנורות של בקתת היסמין נראו הילדה והמלאך כמו ציור רנסאנס: רך, ומואר ונעים.

"אדם קיי צדק - מערכת הבריאות באמת קורסת אם הרופאים נרדמים על המטופלים שלהם." אמר קרואולי תוך שהוא מניח את הספל על שולחן הקפה, נזהר שלא להעיר את הדוקטור.

"אני לא יכולה להודות לכם מספיק." אמרה אנתימה בהקלה.

"זה בסדר גמור." אמר אזירפאל והיטיב את אחיזתו בבת סנדקותו שידה הקטנה מוללה את הבד של הווסט שלו מתוך שינה. "אנחנו אוהבים לשחק עם אגנס, נכון יקירי?"

"אה, כן, היא בסדר." קרואולי צנח על הספה לצד אגנס ואזירפאל, תובע את החלק המגיע לו מחמימות גופו של המלאך, "היי, הרופאה לא יכולה לקבל את כולך, גם למתמחים יש זכויות, אתה יודע."

"מתרוממים ארורים." מלמל שאדוול לא בלי שמץ של חיבה.

"תחיה אתה באנגליה בתור יצור עם דם קר." מלמל קרואולי ותחב את ידיו הקפואות אל מאחורי גבו של אזירפאל.

"אתה רוצה שניקח אותה למיטה?" הציע ניוט - בגבורה, יש לציין, מכיוון שהוא אחז בזרועותיו את צרור השמיכות שהיה פרספונה, והתהלך איתה ברחבי החדר בתקווה שתמשיך לישון.

"לא, זה בסדר. נראה שנוח לה." אזירפאל התבונן בחיבה בבת סנדקותו השקועה בשינה, ראשה עולה ויורד עם כל נשימה שלו. "אני אקח אותה לחדר עוד מעט." 

ד"ר אגנס דיוויס פולסיפר הייתה רופאה חשובה מאוד בבית החולים המתקדם ביותר בלונדון.

היא הייתה מגלת ארצות.

היא הייתה פיראטית.

היא הייתה ליצנית, נסיכה, קוסמת, שחקנית, וטרינרית, סופרת, פועלת בניין ופרופסורית, מכשפה וציידת. 

היא הייתה כל מה שידו של אזירפאל שליטפה את השיער שלה זימנה לתוך החלומות שלה מתוך הדמיון של ילדה בת חמש.

היא ישנה בשקט.

היא הייתה מוגנת.

הסנדק שלה היה מלאך, אחרי הכל.


End file.
